


One (not quite real) Date

by AndromedaofOthys



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Adorable Sakaki Yuya/Yuri, Boys Kissing, Cute, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Smooth Yuri (Yu-Gi-Oh), Sweet Sakaki Yuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaofOthys/pseuds/AndromedaofOthys
Summary: Dating when you live in two separate dimensions and with no way of physically meeting each other seems like a mission impossible. Thankfully, Yuuya and Yuuri never claimed 'impossible' was in their vocabulary - they'll have their dates and relationship, no matter what.Pre-canon, cute date. Nothing more.
Relationships: Sakaki Yuya/Yuri
Kudos: 22
Collections: RelationShipping 2020





	One (not quite real) Date

**Author's Note:**

> It was hard for me to choose _which_ couple I wanted to make for this prompt, but in the end cutesy Yuuya/Yuuri won! I hope you enjoy, lovelit!
> 
> Side note: _mou hitori no ore_ is a phrase that almost literally translates into _other me_. If you're familiar with Japanese sub of DM, you know where it comes from xD

It wasn't the first, nor would it be the last time Yuuya fell asleep with the help of the heavy-duty sleeping pills. No, he didn't have insomnia, or any other sleep-related problem - however, he could not yet reach the state of total mental relaxation needed to enter The World of In-between without help, something his boyfriend of two years never failed to tease him about.

"Stupid Yuuri," Yuuy grumbled as he felt the darkness rise and drag him through the dizzying spirals of not-light before dumping him at the edge of the The World of In-between. "Always has to be perfect, pretty, dumbass, purple asshole -"

"Yet you're still the one dating me, _mou hitori no ore_ ," came an amused drawl as a purple-clad hands covered Yuuya's eyes and a dry kiss landed on the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that, Yuuri?" Yuuya whined, acutely aware he sounded like spoiled brat, but could not bring himself to care. "I'm me, not another version of you!"

"Whatever you say, _mou hitori no ore_ ," Yuuri giggled in a way that most people would find more than slightly psychotic; to Yuuya, though, it was the sweet sound he had finally gotten his lover to start producing, even if it was at Yuuya's expense at the moment.

"I hate you," Yuuya grumbled and removed Yuuri's hands from his eyes, wrapping them instead around his middle. "And here I was planning the best date ever."

"Oh~?" Yuuri sing-sang, placing his chin on Yuuya's shoulder. "Then please show me, my Christmas Star."

Yuuya blushed at the cute, flower-inspired nickname, before taking a deep breath and raising his arm.

The World of In-between was a strange place, by all accounts: it wasn't an actual dimension, but a nether-space between them, the place where light and darkness and everything in between could exist at the same time without them colliding, or causing a disaster. Yuuya and Yuuri had met there three years ago, not long after Yuuya's father disappeared; Yuuya had reached it due to the heavy pre-op sedation for the broken bone he had gotten during an Action Duel, and Yuuri had been visiting that place since he was six and first collapsed from exhaustion due to one too many electroshocks.

It was also the only place Yuuya and Yuuri could meet at without the use of dimension-crossing device, considering they lived in different dimensions. It certainly made their relationship challenging, but as long as it worked, Yuuya would not complain.

It felt good, to have someone he could turn to who had no connection to anyone he knew; the kisses and dates were really just a nice bonus.

"So, you said once you've been to all dimensions except mine," Yuuya grinned as he dramatically swished his hand downward, a curtain that didn't exist there before appearing in front of him. He had agonized for a while what kind of things he should show Yuuri from Maiami City, but in the end the answer had been so simple, Yuuya had wanted to bang his head against the wall.  
Actually, he had banged his head against the wall after he realized it, because he felt like it. Ah, the good times.

"And the best place I could take you to in Maiami City... is here!"

With a theatrical swing, the curtains parted, allowing the setting sun to shine on their faces. They were standing on the viewing bridge overlooking the Maiami City harbor, with the setting sun ahead and the enormous Duel Dome right behind them. In the distance Yuuya could stop the You Show Duel School sign peeking from the gray mass of buildings, and his heart sang at how utterly perfect the scene was.

If only it was reality.

"Beautiful," Yuuri hummed into Yuuya's ear before spinning him around, the red eyes finally making direct cotact with the violet. "This is the bridge you told me about?"

"M-hm!" Yuuya nodded, all but melting into a puddle of goo under Yuuri's glimmering eyes. His boyfriend had always been incredibly hot; even once the fact they shared the same face wass removed from the equation, Yuuya would fight anybody for the title of having the hottest boyfriend.

He had a thing for uniforms, what could he say - and damn if Yuuri didn't carry that modified Academia uniform well.

"Shame it doesn't have more flowers, though," Yuuri pouted slightly, and Yuuya's head short-circuited slightly because _ohmygodyuuripoutedimgonnadieagshhajahjkhsahs_. "But I suppose I don't need other flowers when I have you here."

_ASJAGDKJAGDAJDHAJKDAKDH!!!!!!!!!!!!_

" _YUURI_!" Yuuya whisper-screamed, his heart beating at the rate that was definitely unnatural and resembled more the heartbeat of a rabbit than a human. "You can't say things like that out of the blue, I'm gonna die!"

"What?" The smooth bastard had the nerve to look confused. "Did I say something?"

"Did you say something -!"

Yuuya gave up on the coherence and words, and went straight for the prize: dragging down Yuuri's head slightly, he smashed their lips together in a kiss, aggressively sucking at Yuuri's lips to try and convey all of his frustrations. After a moment of hesitation, Yuuri responded in kind, pushing Yuuya back until he was leaning on the edge of the bridge and bent back slightly, introducing tongue to the kiss.

They kissed for what seemed like a small eternity; the kiss quickly lost its urgency, but neither Yuuya nor Yuuri were willing to stop, so they continued until the sun fully set down, only taking the briefest of pauses for a bit of air.

"Yuuya," Yuuri murmured after they finally separated fully, still caging Yuuya against the bridge railing.

"Hmm?" Yuuya replied, still feeling a bit lightheaded from all the kissing.

"I loved this... but I'd like us meeting at the real deal more."

"I know," Yuuya sighed, dropping his head until it rested on Yuuri's shoulder, not caring about the uniform epaulets digging into his cheek and chin. "But you said your Professor made my dimension off-limits, right?"

"True," Yuuri hummed, "but... I could always fabricate something. A false sighting, a fake report... I can't wait anymore, my dear Christmas Star. I want to truly meet you, and not just here."

"Yuuri..." Yuuya closed his eyes, at war with himself. He didn't want Yuuri to get into trouble just for him, but at the same time, he really wanted his friends and mom to meet Yuuri. "Please, wait for the real excuse, not a fabricated one. You said there are other people who can dimension travel, and are causing unrest and destabilizing the dimensions?"

"Yes."

"Then monitor them," Yuuya shrugged. "And the moment you spot anything, you'll have a reasonable enough excuse to check. I won't go anywhere."

"Oh Yuuya, always so worried about me, when you should worry more about yourself," Yuuri sighed, placing his hand under Yuuya's chin and lifting it up until their eyes met again. "But as you wish. You'll wait for me?"

"Every sunset, at the bridge," Yuuya nodded, smiling softly as he felt the darkness reach out to him again. Was it morning already? "Sorry, I have to go now. Meet you the day after tomorrow?"

"The day after tomorrow," Yuuri nodded, releasing Yuuya from his hold as the veins of darkness identical to the ones creping up on Yuuya slithered up his sides. "Love you, Christmas Star."

"Love you more, Lily!"

And with those parting words, Yuuya woke up.


End file.
